Snap fit cable holders have been utilized in the past where more than one projection has been formed on one side of the cable holder leg. However, when such a cable holder is used on small diameter cables, there may be an excessive amount of leg projecting through the base which, in some instances, will interfere with other components. Further, such prior art cable connectors have, on occasion, been difficult to insert to the exact depth desired for a given application. In addition, the cable holders using more than one projection on one side of a leg have definite limitations as to incremental spacing depending upon material thickness. In other words, the material thickness needs to be much less than the spacing between clip projections to work properly, and such a limitation is not always compatible with the changes in cable sizes that need to be accommodated.
Prior art retainers have often provided "loose" or bundled retention of cables. It is, however, often desirable, from a neatness or cable tracing standpoint, to have a "snug" fit of cables in a single layer.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art by providing a retainer which has more vertical clearance for the cables in the longitudinal direction than it does in the transverse direction between the legs on the side of the retainer.
In the above manner, a great variety of cable thicknesses can be accommodated using a single cable connector and merely altering the orientation of cable through the connector, altering whether the holes used coact with the catches on the inside or the outside of the legs and using different supports whose thickness is chosen in accordance with the diameter of cables to be fastened down in a given instance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable connector which can be easily removed from base openings and can provide a snug fit for each of a variety of different cable diameters.